America the Beautiful?
by Stina58
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is given a fantastic opportunity. But even years after the Second Wizarding War ends, trouble still brews.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Stina58 here. This is my 9th story that I've written so far. I've always been into the "Next Generation" stories. So here's mine for Lily Luna.

Please read and review! Questions, comments, and suggestions!

**

* * *

Chapter One**

I hated Flooing.

I can never land right, which, according to my Uncle Ron, comes with being just a Potter.

But I stomached it. I had waited six months, twenty-four whole weeks, just to do this.

And Floo Powder was not going to stop me.

I remembered this as I stepped into the private Ministry fireplaces used and reserved for the Minister himself. Kingsley, though, was standing next to my father, watching me. I pulled my duffle bag higher upon my shoulder, and trunk closer to me. I looked upon my family one last time.

James, my eldest brother, was staring at me, excitement filling his face. He was eighteen, and already two inches taller than Dad. He had Dad's messy black hair, and basically everything else of his, except his eyes. They were brown, like Mum and mine. He didn't wear glasses either.

Albus, my other older brother, smiled encouragingly at me. He was everything Dad was, down to the height and shoe size.

Then Mum stood there. Dad's arm was around her shoulders supportively. Mum had brilliant red hair- the very same I had. She was three-quarters a head shorter than Dad. Dad was tall, with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had messy black hair and brilliant emerald green eyes that shone behind his glasses.

They all waved and shouted "Bye, Lily!" or "I love you!" as I threw down the Floo Powder saying, "Wizarding Government Building- Minneapolis!"

I felt the familiar feeling of-for me- dizziness that often happened. Finally, I fell.

"Ahh," a women sighed. "You must be Lily Potter."

I stood up. The women in front of me stood there, arms folded across her chest, her piercing and sharp face, accented by short spiky blonde hair, looked exasperated at me.

"Yes."

She nodded. "I'm Mrs. Taylors. Follow me."

Mrs. Taylors led me through the large building. We went up so many stairs, it felt like being back at Hogwarts.

After what felt like at least forty-five minutes, she opened a glass door.

The room behind it was rather large. Portraits looked at her when she entered; I followed closely. A huge oak desk had piles of papers on it.

I then noticed a man behind the piles.

He wore a purple suit with gold and silver metallic stars flashing on it. He was short, with silver hair, the color of the moon at midnight.

"Lily," he said softly. Mrs. Taylors quickly left the room and closed the door.

"My name is Mr. Robert Neilson, director of the Department of Magical and Muggle Exchanges. Basically I deal with Muggleborns, along with the occasional exchange students, and even brushing the topic of Squibs.

"I've looked through your file and couldn't help but notice some of your family's positions. Your father is Head Auror, an aunt is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and uncles an Auror…quite impressive.

"Now the Muggle family I am putting you with has, naturally, no idea that you are a witch. Therefore, please refrain from magic at all costs. Any questions?"

"Umm, yeah." I shrugged. "Who is the family you're putting me with?"

Mr. Neilson chuckled. "The Riley family. They have a daughter your age- Allycia."

He took out a photograph and handed it to me. It was, naturally, a Muggle photograph.

A tall man stood, a happy expression on his face, with golden blonde curls dangling to his ears. His arm was around the shoulders of a women with hair almost as black as my family's. She had an adoring expression on her face as she smiled down on the youngest looking girl in the picture. Her mothers hands rested upon her shoulders. She had red hair that hung in pin curls down to her shoulders. I noticed how it seemed bright compared to the others in the picture, but rather very dull compared to mine.

The boy to the right of her had the same golden hair as his father, only it had the appearance of being plastered to his head. He was taller than his sister, so I assumed he was older.

The eldest looking girl in the family was to her fathers left. She had strawberry blonde hair that resembled Dominique's. She was smiling contently, only reaching to her fathers shoulder. My guess was that this was Allycia.

The eldest boy stood to the right of his mother. He had his mothers hair color, but towered over her, however, not quite reaching her fathers height.

I looked at Mr. Neilson. "I'm assuming that this is Allycia." I pointed to the girl with the hair like Dominique.

He nodded. Someone knocked on the door. I turned, hand on my wand. Mrs. Taylors stood there. I relaxed my grip.

"Mr. Neilson, they're here for the girl."

* * *

What do you think? Second chapter's coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's chapter 2! just to let you know...I love the element of secrets and surprises in a story, so don't expect anything to be given away in the first chapters. ;)

I didn't really like this chapter (though I did like describing the govn. building...) Let me know if it was confusing to I can clear everything up if necessary. Also, I'm going out of town this weekend, so I won't be able to update at least until Monday.

Thanks

Stina58

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

"Alright. Lily, follow me."

I picked up my bag and followed him. I now noted that he was built more like Professor Slughorn than anything. However, he could walk much faster than I'd ever seen Slughorn walk.

We walked down the hill, through another oak door, opening to a deck. Witches and wizards were walking up and down. A series of decks were permitted to each floor; steps connecting them. We were on the far side of this vast room.

It resembled the Atrium in my Ministry, with fireplaces lining its walls, but towers and walls of offices were scattered this way and that. I watched in amazement as a tower moved across the space; on-coming and going witches and wizards just walked around them as if it were no big deal.

We walked down, past five decks, so I guessed that I had just walked down five stories. We passed through the Atrium floor, weaving in and out of everyone else.

He stopped at an elevator. A gold plaque to the right said:

**ENTRANCE TO **

**MUGGLE MINN.**

Mr. Neilson pushed the button below it. A couple gear grinding sounds later, and the doors opened up. We stepped inside and he pushed six, eight, four, four, five, three. The doors swung shut, and we started dropping. Very fast.

It opened into what looked like a back room. As we exited, I turned to look at the elevator. The gold plaque read:

**ENTRANCE TO **

**MAGIC GOVN. BUILDING**

We kept walking now to a door. It squeaked in protest as Mr. Neilson opened it. I turned to look at the elevator once more. The plaque had turned into a wooden sign reading it in brilliant red:

**Out Of Order**

"This way please, and hurry Miss Potter." I nodded and went through the door. It was a lobby to a huge building.

"Hello Celia," Mr. Neilson greeted the elderly person at the front counter. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Any Muggles wonder in?"

"Only two today. Also, the Riley family is right there." Celia pointed a bony finger to a group of chairs on the other side of the room. A family sat there, obviously anxious. "I have the girls suitcase here."

My trunk, which had disappeared when I arrived here, was now being pulled out by Mr. Neilson. He appeared to be having a hard time. I grabbed my trunk from him.

"Mr. Neilson, I can take it. Also, what are you going to do about your suit?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "You see my robes. They see a black suit."

I smirked.

"Follow my lead, Miss Lily."

He walked over to the Riley's. I was right behind him.

"Are you the Riley family?"

"Yes," the curly blonde, Mr. Riley, said, standing. "Matthew Riley. My wife Claire-" he gestured to his wife "- my eldest son, Austin-" he indicated the boy with the dark hair "-my oldest daughter, Allycia, my other son Luke, and our youngest Emily."

"Or as we call her, Carrot-Top," Austin put it. "But I think that nickname will be switched to you."

He had spotted me. I smirked at him with an I-Dare-You kind of look.

"Ah, yes." Mr. Neilson pulled me in front so everyone could see me. "This is fifteen year old Lily Potter. Now she'll go to public school in a few weeks, correct?"

Mr. Riley nodded, smiling at me.

"Miss Potter has gone to a boarding school since she was eleven, and was home-schooled before that. Please, can I ensure her safely in you hands? Both with transitional and welcoming material?"

"Of, of course!" Mrs. Riley exclaimed.

"Then she's yours." He turned to me. "If you want to send a letter to your family, bring it to Celia. If you ever need me, you know where to go."

I nodded, and he shook hands with me, then Mr. Riley, and finally Mrs. Riley. He departed.

"Well Lily, let me take that." Mr. Riley indicated the trunk.

"I think it would be better if I had it."

"At least your bag."

"Umm…okay?" I surrendered my bag.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry! i **am really sorry about not updating. but to make it up to you, i'm uploading both the third and fourth chapters. FYI: chapter four has information in it!

thnks!

review if you don't understand anything or if you have an opinion. Constructed criticism welcome! Also, I need a couple ideas on situations where Lily could possibly be caught. Thanks!

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

I've been in a car before, so it wasn't like a brand new experience. Neither was being in a crowded car. I was used to this. However, there was that slight awkward feeling that I had when everyone asked me questions. They were simple ones, until Luke asked me what school I went to. Lucky for me, I knew the name of the schools in the main village, so I told them those. After that question however, they seemed to get more complex.

There were questions like "What do your parents do?" and "What's your favorite TV show?". On the last one, I stuttered for a few minutes before replying that I didn't know.

I was very happy when Mr. Riley pulled up to a blue two-story home. We all got out- I was last- and we went inside.

It was a medium sized house, mine was bigger however.

"This way," Allycia told me. We went up the stairs. "This is Luke's room, but he's downstairs now. But don't worry, he's been wanting a room down there for ages- since Austin moved down there actually."

"Oh." It was a good sized room with plain white walls and white carpet. There was a bed, dresser, a vanity with a mirror, and a night table. The bed had white sheets and a black and white comforter. White curtains covered the large windows.

I nodded as I walked inside, dropping my things to the closet door.

"What do you think?"

I turned around but my hand still jerked to my wand. I winced, and tried to pass it off by pulling my sweatshirt down. Mrs. Riley stood there.

"I like it," I replied truthfully.

"Good. Well, supper is in about twenty minutes. You could start to unpack?"

"Alright, brilliant," I agreed.

She smiled, tugged on Allycia's hood, and they left, closing the door behind them.

I threw my trunk up on the bed. This is what I needed to unpack right away. On the bottom were a couple cloaks and school books that I needed to read.

I took out Muggle clothes, books, and pictures. I then closed my trunk and pushed it under the bed. I took my large book collection and put it against one wall, spines facing out.

It contained 20 books. To James, it was an entire library. To Al, it was almost nothing. To Teddy, it was just right.

I picked up the pictures.

One was of the last Battle anniversary. My entire family stood there, waving up at me. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. Mum, Dad, James, Al, and I. Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Dominique, and Louis. Victoire, Teddy, and their three: twins Jack and Daisy, along with Madeline. Uncle Charlie. Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, and Lucy. Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred, and Roxie. Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione, Rose, and Hugo.

The other was of Mum and Dad. They were dancing at one of the Ministry balls.

The last one was took right before I left. Teddy, shorter than my brothers, but with his brilliant signature turquoise hair, stood in the middle. I stood next to him a couple inches shorter. My brothers stood on either side.

They were all magical pictures. They were charmed to stay still when a Muggle entered the room.

I finished putting clothes in the closet from my trunk and duffle. I didn't own much Muggle clothes: a few sweaters, shirts, and sweatshirts. A couple pairs of pants and a skirt.

I looked at the clock. It had only been fifteen minutes. I decided to start my first letter. I pulled a piece of parchment and went to lay on the bed. I took out a bottle of ink and a quill that I hid in my nightstand drawer.

I started composing the letter when a knock came on the door. I capped the ink, chucked it in the drawer, along with the parchment, and panting slightly, said, "Come in."

Mrs. Riley opened the door smiling.

"Time for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four!

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

I was used to large dinners. Dinners that had almost every food possible laid out to take. Not only was that how it was at Hogwarts, but family dinners as well.

We all sat around the table, eating and talking joyfully, when Mr. Riley asked, "Lily, how did you come to be here in our home? How did you find out about the program?"

"Through school. We were talking about different customs, and a whole bunch of people were offered to go to different places. Your residence was selected for me." It was half true.

It happened in Muggle Studies. At Christmastime, right before holiday break, Professor McGonagall brought Pureblood and Half Blood students from our Muggle Studies classes, and offered us to study abroad this year.

After getting McGonagall (my parents wouldn't budge on their "No") to talk and persuade them to let me go, it was set. I was assigned to America.

So here I was, talking and laughing with a bunch of Muggles I had just met.

* * *

The rest of August past without anything even toeing the line of "problematic". Yet I was somewhat worried- I would have thought to receive a letter by now. It had been two weeks, and normally (being the overprotective, yet fiercely loving Mother she is) I would have received something from her. I wanted information.

I yearned to learn if James had been sent somewhere for his job as a Curse Breaker that he would have started a few days ago. I wanted to know if Dad was away or at home. I wanted to know if Al was okay, since he started school a few days ago as well. I wanted to know if Victoire was okay, seeing as she was 7 months pregnant now with her and Teddy's fourth and last child.

So I decided that tonight, I would dig up that letter I started, and finish it.

So for the rest of the day I listened to Allycia talk about school, which was starting on Tuesday. The oddest part about school here was that there wasn't any uniforms. We could wear whatever we wanted basically.

Finally, ten-thirty came and I sat donw at my vanity that I was using as a desk. I pulled out a bottle of ink, quill, and the piece of parchment. I wrote today's date in the corner.

_Dear Mum, Dad, James, and Al,_

_It's nice here. The family is kind and caring. I start school here on Tuesday. _

_I hope that everyone is doing alright. How's James's new job? How is Victoire doing? Teddy? Everyone else?_

_I am excited, to say the least about school- did you know that there's no uniforms?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_p.s. if you could pass this on to Al at school, I would appreciate it._

I looked at my handiwork. I sealed it, wrote _Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow_ on front, and walked downstairs.

Mr. Riley was putting things into his briefcase in the living room.

"Mr. Riley?"

He spun around and smiled at me. "Yes, Lily?" "Could you bring this to Mr. Neilson tomorrow? It's a letter, he'll know what to do with it."

"If I can't get it to Mr. Neilson?"

"Give it to Celia."

He nodded. "I will. Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

End of chapter four:

_He spun around and smiled at me. "Yes, Lily?" "Could you bring this to Mr. Neilson tomorrow? It's a letter, he'll know what to do with it."_

_"If I can't get it to Mr. Neilson?"_

_"Give it to Celia."_

_He nodded. "I will. Goodnight, Lily."_

_"Goodnight."_

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

My stomach knotted uncomfortably as Mrs. Riley drove us up to the school. Students were getting out of cars and unloading buses. Some were walking towards the doors, looking tired, and others were chaining their bikes up to the rack. Allycia was smiling as she pulled me out of the car with her in excitement, but nearly landing me face first into the concrete. I caught myself and brushed off my sweater, which I wore with a black shirt and jeans.

I brushed my red hair out of my eyes as I cautiously followed Allycia up the stairs. I knew there were no trick stairs or steps that would move, but for some reason I subconsciously readied myself for it.

"Allycia!"

I looked up to see Allycia embrace an African American girl. She was pretty, with straight black hair and shocking icy blue eyes. She was tall and wearing a blue, green, and white dress.

"Lily, this is my best friend Jayden. Jayden, this is Lily."

"Hey, Lily!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hello." I smiled at her before following them into the large school.

In the middle of the huge open room was an information desk. Several halls filled with lockers led off it and straight ahead were stairs with glass handrails. Cliques stood and sat against the walls and floor. While four boys threw an oblong brown ball back and forth.

"Allycia?" I asked, tapping her shoulder. "What's that brown ball that they're throwing?"

"A football?" she answered as she gave me a funny look.

"A football?" My mind went to the black and white ball circular ball James, Al, and I used to kick around when we were home.

"Yeah...Oh!" she exclaimed. "Your football is called soccer here. Did you play soccer?"

"Not on a team, but when my brothers and I were home we played."It was true. James had taken Muggle Studies as a third year and he learned to play football. When he and Al returned home that year, they taught me.

"You should play on our team. It'd be fun!" Jayden exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Maybe…." I said, thinking of Al probably running team try-outs this week.

* * *

My classes were all interesting. The only boring class was French. Mrs. Riley had signed me up because Allycia was taking it. I guess someone forgot to tell her that my aunt had taught everyone in our family French, so I was already fluent.

"Bonjour," Madam Leon greeted. "Welcome to French One. You will learn not only how to speak French, but the geography of Europe and other French speaking countries.

"We will also be looking at French food, and no, French fries do not count." She smiled, and there was a wave of laughter throughout the class. "We will also have French names, which will not be generic either." "What if you already have a name picked out?" someone called.

"What if you can translate your name into French?" another wondered aloud.

"Quiet!" Madam Leon ordered. "Because all of you seem so confident you know French names, we will go around the room and say French names. No repeats. First say your name and then your French name." She pointed at a blonde, who looked bored.

"My name's Alexa. My French is Marie."

"Brady," said a black haired boy. "And I'm not sure."

It continued like that until it reached Allycia, who sat in front of me.

"Allycia. My favorite French name is Dominique." She turned around and smiled at me. I suddenly knew the inspiration for her French name.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"My name is Lily," I said in my accent. "My favorite French name is Victoire." I smiled to myself, thinking of Torie back home.

"Victoire is not a name," said Madam Leon gently.

"Yes it is," I protested. I knew arguing with a teacher wasn't good, but I was doing this for Victoire. "Do you know anyone named Victoire?" "Yes." She was quiet for a moment. "Who?" "My cousin. Her name translates to victory." "Really?"

I nodded.

"Are you French, Miss?…"

"Potter. And no., I'm from England. My aunt's from France."

"She's an exchange student, Madam," Allycia said.

The class went silent. Then, like a horde of angry bees, they started whispering to each other. I looked down at my desk. As the daughter of the Boy-Who-Lived (twice, in fact), I was used to this. Muggles, however, were ignorant to my family's fame. This was different and weird.

"Have you been to France?" Madam Leon asked.

"Yes, on holiday, of course."

"Amazing. What would be the British way of saying 'amazing'?"

"Brilliant." I smiled at her.

"I've always been interested in Britain, especially their slang. That's why I was so interested in French. A lot of British people speak French."

"Lily," Allycia whispered to me, "can you speak French?"

"Yes," I whispered back as Madam Leon started going on about her past schooling.

* * *

Math was a lot like Arithmancy. It had all the same numbers and equations, you just solve them differently. My math was okay - I wasn't the best or the worst.

Mr. Halland was my math teacher. He was a bigger man with plastered brown hair and a fuzzy looking wrinkly face. He had this piercing stare that just screams "listen or die". His eyes aren't nice either, they're a gross brown with crud in the corners. He put me in the back, all the way on the other side from the door, board, and everything else in the room.

* * *

When the bell rang, I walked down the already nearly empty halls with an empty backpack because I (oddly) had no homework. It felt weird having to go to a different building. I am so used to just going straight to the Common Room.

"Lily!" Allycia called from down the hallway. "Mom's here!" I turned and followed Allycia, her strawberry blonde hair swinging wildly as she skipped like Aunt Luna down the hall.

* * *

**Please read::**

**sorry it took so long for me to post! swim team is almost over so I'll be able to write more. I have 2 more chapters pre-written, they just need to be typed up and go to my amazing editor Kat7loco (one of my really good friends). She edited this for me too :). Please don't kill me, I will update more and more now. I just needed to get adjusted to high school. So you can expect 2 more (they are kind of short so they will come faster) chapters within the weekend. This is my longest chapter so far and one of my favorites :). Please review. I always love it when I get reviews! And I'm going to figure out how to send you who review little messages thingys too (that'll take a while just to warn you) because you guys are awesome and deserve it!**

**thanks! :DD keep rocking readers!**

**Stina**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When I walked downstairs the following Saturday morning, Mrs. Riley was cooking breakfast.

She glanced up and smiled. "Good morning, Lily."

"Good morning."

"A letter came for you last night."

I started. "Really?"

She smiled and handed me an envelope with my father's semi-messy handwriting on the front.

I took it from Mrs. Riley and sat on the barstool. I opened it cautiously, alert that she was eight feet from me. Dad's handwriting calmed me as I stared at the familiar emerald green ink.

_Dear Lily,_

_ We are all glad to hear you are adjusting well. We all wish you luck in school._

_ James is doing well; he is currently being trained in by your Uncle Bill. He wants me to tell you that he misses you immensely and to expect a prank when you get back. (The last bit was my advice to you.)_

_ Victoire is doing well also. She is getting big and says that she promises to pull you home when the baby is born. Teddy is getting nervous like he always does. He wishes you luck and love._

_ The rest of the family is doing fine. Al and your cousins were sent to school and are settled._

_ Mum and I send our love. We think about you every night. Mum is planning on sending some form of food to you soon. We miss you Sweetie._

_ With love,_

_ Mum and Dad_

I chuckled and smiled as I went to put the letter back in when I saw another piece of parchment. I pulled it out and my smile got wider as I saw the handwriting.

_Lily,_

_ How are things there? I saw your letter and was pleased to hear that you are well._

_ I wish you well in school. My advice - concentrate on friends instead of school more. I know that's weird advice coming from the "nerd" (according to our dear older brother) of the family, but it's true._

_ Did you hear the news? Uncle Ron found out about Rose and Scorp. Aunt 'Mione sent Rose the letter and warned us that he was going to send a Howler before she stopped him._

_ James and Erin are getting really serious. He won't admit it, but I know._

_ Love,_

_ Albus_

_P.S. Rose, Scorpius, Roxie, and Hugo say hi!_

I tried to suppress a grin and failed as I put that letter back in the envelope.

James had met a girl down in the village. She had caught him doing magic, but as it turned out, she was a witch too. Her name was Erin and she went to Beauxbaton's because her mother and grandmother went there, but she lived on the other side of the village from us. Dad said (and made a bet with all the males in our family over the age of 21) that James and Erin would fall in love because Erin was a redhead.

When we asked Aunt Hermione about it, she said (with a smirk on her face) that it was tradition for Potter men to fall in love with redheads...

Austin came tumbling down the stairs, causing me to look up. He was tripping over his own feet spectacularly. He looked drowsy; like he'd rather be asleep than awake. I felt a surge of homesickness as I saw James or Teddy instead of Austin for a second.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I am sooo sooo very sorry that it took me this long to update. I have the story finished and it's almost all typed up on my google docs (and it's a good thing to!) but then our computer crashed. I've been using my mom's since before Christmas and her file is the only one with Word on it. So I finally figured out how to work everything and got it all up. I'll have the next 4-5 chapters up soon!

I again apologize for the severe lateness of the chapter and thank you for reading- you guys truly mean the world to me.

Another thing, if you haven't discovered yet, there's this awesome author on Fanfiction by the name of Lyric Medlie. Check out her stuff, it's truly amazing.

Thanks again and I'm sorry,

3 Tina


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am sooo sooo very sorry for not updating. Now that school is out I should definitely be able to update more! Thanks for sticking with me for so long! Almost done!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Though I knew the owls would take a while to go across the ocean, I could hardly wait for my family's reply. I was anxious for their words of advice, the stories, and the symbol of love that was poured into every syllable in each letter.

I was surprisingly fine with being alone (even though I wasn't - Allycia was practically my shadow). But I knew my parents would want me to make friends.

So I opened myself up more, and the person who got through was a girl named Lacey Baumann.

I was walking down the hallway, not really paying attention, when I accidentally knocked into a girl at her locker and she dropped her books. I immediately bent down to grab her books; and picked them up.

"Sorry," I had apologized as I had handed her her books.

"It's fine. Really tight hallways,." She had paused. "You're that exchange student living with Allycia and Austin Riley."

I had nodded.

"I overheard Allycia telling Morgan Sanchez this morning." She had looked directly at me. "I bet it's hard being a new student. Especially a transfer from another country. How long are you staying?"

"A semester."

"That's cool." Her voice was light and feathery; almost dream-like.

"So do you know Allycia?" I had asked.

"I've known her for eleven years. Since kindergarten." She had looked up at me almost sheepishly. "I'm not a big fan of hers like most of the grade is. No offense, or anything."

I had laughed. "None taken. I'm still generally known as Allycia's English friend in our grade."

She had laughed then; it seemed to shimmer in the air. "So what is your name?" she had asked, flipping her long hair out of her eyes.

"Lily Potter."

"Sweet name. I'm Lacey Baumann."

So I've been hanging out with Lacey more and more since then.

She, like Jayden and Allycia, wanted me to try out for football. That's how I came to be standing on this field.

Try-outs were fairly simple. We dribbled the ball, and shot on the keeper, along with other various drills.

"Okay!" all the captains called out. "Good job to everyone. But this is the standings.

"On the C-Team: Stacie Wheeler, Amber Collins, Laura Ashton…."

It went on and I waited patiently. After they passed the JV teams, I felt a little bit disappointed because I didn't make it, but then I got the hugest surprise yet.

"Varsity B-Team: Nicole Chesey, Ashley Helgenson, Malee Wu, Lily Potter…"

I had completely tuned out by that part.

Afterwards, I felt numb. I had made it. And on one of the higher teams too…I think.

Lacey and Allycia came running up to me (the latter ignoring the former because she didn't like her) and offered their congratulations.

"Lily Potter!" a shrill voice called.

I turned around to see one of the captains running up to me.

"Hi. I'm Megan Anderson. I'm your captain. Welcome to the team!" She was pretty, with long blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. "Anyways, first practice is tomorrow after school at the middle school, which is down the street. See you soon!"

As she walked away, I thought of going back to Allycia's, sitting on my bed, and writing a long letter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

September and half of October had gone by as quick as the leaves had died and fallen in their miraculous colors.

The Riley family spent their four-day break (called MEA) hanging out outside. Austin, who was on the boys' Varsity soccer team, and I played with his black and neon green soccer ball. We listened to the leaves crunch underneath our feet in the backyard as Allycia shot a basketball on the back patio and Luke and Emily played on the swing set and slide.

On Saturday, everyone raked leaves after breakfast. My hair had leaves the color of rubies, galleons, and chocolate in it by the end. I smiled, thinking of the leaf fights my family and I used to have as I pulled leaves from the sleeves of my navy blue long-sleeved shirt.

On Sunday, the topic was a Halloween party the Riley's were throwing the following weekend.

They bought pumpkins and food and everyone started decorating the house. Mrs. Riley had taken out her camera and showed me how to work it.

"Pictures for your family," she had said.

The last week of October was filled with fun. It flew by as my team won two more games, a math test was passed, and the house was cleaned.

Finally Friday, the day before Halloween, came.

We carved the pumpkins; even stuffed one with candy. Banners and confetti were placed in bowls. The house smelled of excellent food - apple cider and caramel apples, cones dipped in chocolate and sprinkles, and buckets of candy corn and other candy.

I had asked my mother for a recipe for treats and she'd sent me one of Grandma's that made cakes with cherry filling. When I whipped some up and the Rileys tried it, they loved them.

The party had started. Music was playing, and friends of both the kids and Mr. and Mrs. Riley were here. I had used the excuse to put my emerald cloak with silver fastenings on it.

I was completely comfortable until he came.

I was talking to Lacey as we sat on the swing on the porch. Mrs. Riley was handing out candy to a group of children dressed up like super heroes.

A man came up.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Riley asked pleasantly.

He held out a bag. "For my son."

Mrs. Riley nodded, smiled, and put candy in his bag. He nodded back.

When he turned to leave, his eyes locked with mine. The porch light illuminated his face, throwing it into sharp relief.

He had a deep scar across his face.

It cut his face directly in two by a long red line. The skin around it was stretched tight and was a yellowish-brown color. I barely heard Lacey gasp next to me, so I was positive that the stranger didn't hear it at all. However, I watched his bloodshot eyes flicker over to Lacey for a second then back to me. The man, I then realized, has a scar just like Uncle Bill's...but how was this possible?

He continued to look at me, though I had a feeling his words were directed towards Lacey.

"Yes, terrible, isn't it?"

I felt Lacey shiver.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

November entered bringing cold winds, temperatures, and snow. I opened my curtains to reveal a thick layer of fluffy white snow, not yet touched. Clouds covered the sky, grey and large.

I pulled my hair back into a messy bun. Slowly, I slipped on jeans and a shirt as I watched my brothers gently shove each other out of the picture. I grabbed my new black soccer sweatshirt and pulled it over my head. I swiped the hood down and straightened the sweatshirt before walking downstairs. Austin and Luke were sitting on the beige couch, eyes glued to the screen as they played video games. Emily's red hair was in pigtails as she sprawled out on the floor, playing with her dolls.

The door to the garage closed, and Mr. Riley soon came in whistling. His hair looked wet with snow and he had a thick winter jacket on.

"Well, Lily," he said, smiling, "it's a good thing you're playing indoors at Blaine today."

I nodded, my eyes wandering outside. The Quidditch games would start soon; hopefully Gryffindor will take the lead.

The indoor field was huge and warm, and the fake grass made the ball go farther and move faster.

The opposing team wore green and silver jersey's, which immediately made me think of Slytherin.

The whistle blew, signaling the teams to go out on the field.

I took my position as right forward.

Then there was the kick off...

We all raced in to try and capture the ball. Cich, who was on my team, was bringing the ball up the left side, but it was taken after she was shoved roughly off her feet.

After ten minutes of fighting for the ball, we scored. Cich had corner kicked it, and Farr, our center, had kicked it in.

They started the kickoff, and the game continued.

There was a flash of blinding white light, screams echoed through the stadium. People were running- jets of red light that reminded me of stunners; and suddenly I was falling- slowly, gracefully falling.

* * *

AN: From here on, I have considered multiple different endings. I might just add different new stories for multiple endings. Tell me what you think. Would you like me to make different endings?


End file.
